


The white cliffs of Albion

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed! Mods, can we have a Merlin/Percival tag, please?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The white cliffs of Albion

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed! Mods, can we have a Merlin/Percival tag, please?

The house was small but sturdy with his stone walls. It was located just outside a small village, the sea was visible from the windows.

  


They had discovered it by chance after stopping in the village for a few nights and, for the first time in years, they had felt like settling there.

  


***

  


After Camlann, Merlin had roamed aimlessly, never going to Camelot but never wandering too far away. He met Percival a week after the battle, surprised that the Knight hadn’t gone back to Camelot with Gwaine. That’s when he learnt about his friend’s death. Another one.

  


Understandably, Percival didn’t want to go back to Camelot neither so they decided to stay together and after a few more weeks of grieving they decided to travel and help the people whenever they could.

  


They travelled all around Albion and after two years, they decided to cross the sea.

  


***

When Merlin woke up, Percival was still asleep. Merlin slowly distangled himself from his lover’s arms. He went to the windows and looked outside. 

  


The sun was slowly rising. It was like a perfect metaphor of a new start for them. They had found a place where they wanted to live, they had accepted the fate of their friend, they had found love.

  


Merlin smiled as he could see the white cliffs of Albion on the horizon.

  
The sun was shining bright, making the sea looking like a field of diamonds. It was beautiful and Merlin was finally able to enjoy the view again.


End file.
